Emrys
by JediMagnet09
Summary: AU of the final battle. Merlin looks down at his fallen king, considers his fallen friends, and snaps. He is Emrys - surely that means something? (Series of One-shots)
1. Changing Destiny

Hey all! So I know it has been an extremely long time since I posted anything, but... I decided to change that. I'm very rusty and I don't have any clue how good this is, but it struck me and I couldn't stop myself. :) This is an AU of the final battle, the way I wish it had gone. I messed with some details, but that's why it's an AU!

I may write more if you guys want - maybe make this a verse or something...

"Merlin, you can't do this."

Merlin looked at his mentor, a gentle smile playing on his lips, as his eyes flared a bright gold. The battle had slowed now, moving on beyond the small group of friends that had gathered. All of whom were now staring in shock at Merlin.

Arthur lay gasping at his feet, dying. Gwaine lay in Percival's arms, dead.

Something in Merlin had snapped and he knew that he had access to more power than he had ever dared use. No more.

The wind began to gather, whipping around the young warlock as he gathered his strength. "I am Emrys. I am a high priest of the Old Religion. I was _born_ with magic. I am not just a practitioner of magic, I am the physical embodiment of it. I have defeated the other priests and priestesses – Nimeuh, Morgana, Morgause, and Mordred – traitors. And magic, the old religion, and destiny itself must bend to my will. I wield the power of life and death."

Merlin threw out a hand towards Morgana's body. "Morgana for Gwaine."

In Percival's arms, the knight jerked and burst to life, coughing and gasping.

Merlin threw his other hand out towards Mordred's body. "Mordred for Elyan."

Everyone jumped as Elyan suddenly appeared beside the other knights, looking completely stunned himself.

Finally, Merlin looked down at his dying king, eyes still flaring gold, a sad smile on his face. He knelt beside Arthur, placing his hands over the fatal wound. "And me for Arthur."

At that, Arthur weakly grasped Merlin's wrist. "No, Merlin." he choked out.

"It's easier this way. Now you don't have to banish me or execute me." Merlin finally let the tears flow down his face.

Arthur furrowed his brow, giving Merlin a scathing look. "C-can't put y-you in th-the st-stocks for ly-lying to m-me if you're d-dead, Merlin. Find a-another w-way."

Merlin got the message and let out a choked sob. Arthur didn't hate him. The warlock felt his resolve strengthen. He leaned closer to his friend. "I once said that I was happy to be your servant until the day I died. I meant it."

Merlin unleashed his power, feeling a terrible, sharp agony in his chest, but heard a solid gasp of breath from Arthur. His friend was healed. He would be okay. Merlin had fulfilled his destiny, but more importantly he had changed Arthur's. Most importantly? He had saved his best friend.

Just as Merlin started to fully collapse to the ground, strength drained, life fading, he felt familiar arms wrap around him, pulling him close firmly, despite the shaking hands. "Merlin? No, Merlin, don't do this."

A rough hand cupped his face, gently and almost tenderly. "Open your eyes, Merlin. That's an o-order from your king."

Merlin allowed his lips to quirk up in a smile, dredging old memories as he managed, "Y-you know m-me, Arthur, I-I never l-listen to y-you."

Arthur's choked laugh, half sob, told Merlin that he remembered too. "What if I made it a request from a friend?" he asked.

Merlin couldn't say no to that. He forced his eyes open, which took far more effort than it should have. Then again, he was dying, so maybe not. As his now blue eyes met Arthur's teary ones, Merlin felt a tug on his heart. He didn't want to die. Not now. Arthur _knew_ and he didn't hate him.

If he had to die, though, he couldn't think of a more peaceful way to do it.

"Is G-Gwaine okay? Elyan?" Merlin managed.

Arthur nodded. "They're fine. Th-thanks to you." Arthur swallowed against another sob that threatened to break loose. "Merlin, please. Don't leave. Not now. I have so many questions, you idiot."

Merlin blinked up at Arthur through his own tears. "I-I don't want to. But I-I don't h-have much choice n-now."

"Merlin, take me in your place." Gaius suddenly spoke.

Merlin immediately began to shake his head. "N-no."

"Merlin, I am old. I have lived my life. Arthur needs you by his side."

"I-I can't take y-your life, Gaius. I could n-never l-live with th-that."

Merlin felt himself going more limp against Arthur as he began to fade, when a familiar voice penetrated the fog that was settling over his thoughts. "Merlin."

He rolled his eyes over to look at the newcomer, a quick intake of breath communicating his shock. "F-Freya." he didn't quite understand what she was doing away from the lake, but he didn't exactly care either. "Are y-you h-here to es-escort me?" Though there was a teasing note in his voice, he wasn't really joking.

She shook her head. "For all your power, Merlin, the old religion still has the power to dictate some things. You have already changed Arthur's destiny – we must change the one you have created for yourself."

Kneeling beside her lover, the Lady of the lake placed a gentle hand over Merlin's heart. The young warlock's eyes grew heavy as he felt her power course through him and he heard her soft voice reassure him, "All will be well" before he disappeared in the darkness that beckoned.


	2. Waking

As requested, I have decided to contine the story. After this chapter, I'll probably make it more like a series of related one-shots, all in this verse. It'll be post-reveal life - scars, truths, new positions in court, and new adventures. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews, you guys! It makes my day!

Merlin woke slowly. Feeling returned first and he registered a soft bed underneath him, probably the softest he had ever felt in his life. He was definitely in Avalon to be this comfortable.

Sound came next. There were definitely other people here, he could hear them breathing. The soft sound of deep breathing was closer to him as well, almost like someone was asleep. Did you need to sleep in Avalon? He had been under the impression that the dead didn't need to sleep.

Finally, Merlin opened his eyes, only to immediately furrow his brow in confusion. This wasn't what Merlin had expected to see. He'd seen Avalon. This...this didn't make sense.

Because this? Looked an awful lot like Camelot.

And the sleeper? Definitely had a strong resemblance to his king and best friend.

What was going on?

As Merlin took in more of his surroundings, he began to realize that he might have to reevaluate his assumptions. He was in one of the guest chambers in Camelot, more spacious than his tiny little room to be sure, yet he doubted this room had ever been so full. Sleeping knights were draped all over the place – on benches and spare cots, even a couple of cleared off tables and the floor. Gwen was sleeping on a cot nearby with Elyan sleeping sitting up leaned against it, Gwen's hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

Arthur was sitting on a chair next to the large and comfortable bed that Merlin lay on, chin on his chest, sound asleep as well.

Arthur was alive. Gwaine and Elyan were alive. Merlin had actually, truly done it. He had created his own destiny and brought his friends along for the ride. The young warlock felt tears build in his eyes. His king, his best friend, his _purpose_ was safe. Arthur was going to be okay.

What he didn't understand was why _he_ was okay...

A sudden gasp alerted him that someone had woken. "Merlin!"

Servant met the eyes of king and both felt sweet relief fill them once more. All around Merlin the sound of knights and queen waking began to fill the room, but Merlin kept his focus on Arthur, a smile quirking at his lips, happy if confused.

"Arthur." Merlin croaked, surprised to find his voice hoarse, his throat dry. Immediately, a cup of water was pressed to his lips and Merlin drank gratefully, surprised when it was pulled away and revealed to be Arthur, _the king of Camelot_ , who had offered it.

Clearly, something had changed while he had been...indisposed.

"Um, what happened? I could have sworn I was dying."

Arthur tensed for a moment, but forced himself to relax as he gazed upon his servant and friend. "Your _lady friend_ – who I want the full story about, by the way – showed up and healed you." Arthur explained. "You've been unconscious for about 3 days."

Merlin gazed around the room at the knights, and queen, who were all smiling and grinning at him. It would have been a little creepy if not for the circumstances. Merlin remembered all too well what it was like to think someone you cared about was dying. "Have you all been here the whole time?" he asked, smiling himself.

"Yes and driving Gaius properly crazy." Gwaine spoke up. "He finally locked himself in his chambers, I think, to get some peace and quiet. Since he knew you were okay, and all."

Merlin looked around the room once more, eyes pausing on those that had been lost to them so short a time ago. The emotion welled up in him till it was nearly too much. The tears finally spilled over and Arthur leaned forward, brow furrowed, looking concerned. He laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder, gently. "Are you okay?"

Merlin smiled at his king – the most genuine, relieved, happy smile that Arthur had ever seen from him. "You're alive. We...we really made it through."

Now Arthur was smiling just as brightly. "Thanks to you we did."

There was a pause, then the moment broke as Merlin snorted. "We're turning into a bunch of girls, Arthur."

The king looked offended, though he had to fight to keep the smile off his face now. "You're the one crying, idiot!"

"True, you're too dirty to be confused for anything near a girl at the moment. When was the last time you _bathed?_ " Merlin waved a hand in front of his nose as if to ward off the smell.

Arthur glared at him. "Well, if my manservant hadn't decided to suddenly become an all-powerful sorcerer, maybe he would have been around to draw me a bath!"

"Hey, I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer. And this 'all-powerful' _warlock_ just saved your life, you ungrateful prat!"

Before Arthur could retort, Gwen's voice interrupted them. "Arthur, leave the poor man alone! He just saved all of our lives _and_ all of Camelot, not to mention defeating the two most powerful sorcerers we know of."

Merlin's triumphant smirk in Arthur's direction had the knights all laughing, only Leon trying to muffle it so the king couldn't hear it.

The warlock knew that the euphoria of everyone being alive and well would soon wear off. When that happened, there would be many questions, many stories to be told, many truths to be revealed, and probably more tears to shed. The last decade had not been an easy journey for Merlin and sharing it would be painful just as much as it would be releasing.

But Merlin knew they would be okay. This was the start of a brand new life for all of them and now they would all be here to enjoy it.


	3. Stories and Scars

**Okay, so I don't like this as much as I wish I did. I don't think it's awful – at least I hope not – but it's not my favorite of the three chapters so far. However, I feel like it needed to happen and I'm really excited about the next few chapters. There are going to be more jumps from here on out in time. The first three chapters have pretty much been one right after the other (for the most part), but there will be slightly more jumping after this.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

Telling his story had taken time. Every night for several weeks, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, and the knights of the round table gathered. Merlin talked himself nearly hoarse as he shared story after story, telling them about everything he had done. Gaius helped fill in details that Merlin missed, but for the most part, it was all Merlin.

He had never been the focus of attention like this before and it was unnerving. It was hard, heart-breaking almost, to share some of these stories. His mistakes, his sacrifices... Some would always be fresh. And the retelling tore open some wounds in his king that he would rather had been left alone, but ultimately Merlin understood it was for the best.

There was so much guilt to go around and he knew they could wallow in it forever if they let themselves.

When Merlin told the truth about the Lady, the powerful and beautiful woman who had saved him, Arthur had stood from his seat and faced the fire, staring into it in silence. Merlin could see the slight trembling in his shoulders, the tell that his friend was upset. He stood and moved to his friend's side, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, I'm not angry. You had no choice. Freya is free now and that's thanks to you."

The dragon had been another difficult point. Merlin's own guilt over the deaths that he felt were his fault for releasing the dragon nearly suffocated him, but this time Arthur reassured him. Cedric and Arthur's dismissal of him. Morgana and the fomorrah that could have twisted their destiny in such a cruel, ironic way. Mordred being saved as a child, despite Kilgarrah's warnings that he shouldn't be – that was one that even Arthur said Merlin had made the right choice on. Mordred had been innocent at that age, just a child – to let him die would have been wrong. Lancelot's supposed betrayal that wasn't really and Merlin's suspicions that Gwen wasn't any more responsible than the enchanted Lancelot had been.

In the end, each of them decided it was better to let this be a fresh start for all of them. No more guilt, no more regret – they had learned from their mistakes and would start anew.

Arthur was stunned by the time Merlin finished his story. His humble manservant had done so much for him – without credit, without reward, without thanks, and often at great personal cost. The king didn't even know where to begin to repay him. So he started small.

Standing, Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet, laying his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes, hoping that his friend who knew him so well could see all the emotion there. "Merlin...thank you."

The young warlock offered a bright, genuine smile, but before he could speak he was pulled into a fierce hug. He returned it immediately, wrapping his arms around his king. He still couldn't believe that Arthur _knew_ and that it was okay. His secret was out and the horrible suspense of not knowing how his dearest friends would react was over.

Arthur finally pulled away and the two of them sat down again. Conversation started up, but it was Leon who softly said what several of them had been thinking, "It's amazing to me, Merlin, that you went through all of that and came away mostly unscathed."

Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but Gaius beat him to it. "Oh, I wouldn't say he came away unscathed."

Arthur frowned at Gaius, concern niggling at the back of his mind. "What do you mean?"

Gaius glanced at Merlin, who did understand what Gaius met and was silently trying to discourage him. He had a guess as to how Arthur would react and he didn't think they needed to go through this. It wasn't a secret – he just didn't want to be a spectacle. Gaius spoke anyway. "Merlin has just as many battle scars as the most hardened knight." It wasn't meant literally, at least not only literally, but judging from the look on Arthur's face that's the way he was taking it.

In an instant, Arthur was standing again, pulling Merlin to his feet. "Show me, Merlin."

Merlin hesitated, "Arthur – "

"Merlin." His tone left no room for argument.

The servant sighed and nodded. He pulled off his neckerchief, then reluctantly removed his shirt. The silence in the room spoke volumes.

The sight really was awful, Merlin knew. His once unmarked skin bore many scars now, remnants of battle after battle – of a war waged in secret and shadow. Some scars spoke of deep pain, some mere flesh wounds, but each told a story.

"Oh, Merlin." It was Gwen who spoke, her eyes wide, tears threatening to fall.

That was when Merlin decided it was time to move on. He pulled his shirt back on, replacing his neckerchief. A moment of silence, then he flashed the group a bright smile. "It's in the past, remember? This is behind us and now we have a chance for a new start. It's not meant to be forgotten or forsaken, just stored neatly and safely."

"Sometimes, Merlin, you almost sound wise." Arthur teased and wasn't surprised when Merlin immediately shot back, "Well, I told you before, I have many talents you have simply failed to notice."

Arthur's teasing smile softened at that. "Not anymore."


	4. The Council Meeting

Considering all the dangers that Merlin had faced without fear, Arthur didn't understand why his friend was so nervous now. "Don't be such a coward, _Mer_ lin. It'll be fine."

Merlin shot Arthur a look. "You're nervous too, don't deny it!"

The king shrugged. "I've made announcements to the council before – including ones they really didn't like. This isn't much different."

Merlin turned to fully face him. "It's very different. This is _magic_ , Arthur, most of these men hate magic just as much as your father did. Learning that you are planning on lifting the ban on magic and that your manservant is a sorcerer is not going to go over well."

"I thought you said you were a warlock." Arthur teased, getting the desired reaction – a snort with an eye roll. Serious again, Arthur gazed searchingly at his friend. "Merlin, why are you afraid? You have faced much worse than this before."

Merlin became serious again as well, sighing and looking away from Arthur. "It really is different, Arthur. I can't just….I don't know…..blast them against a wall if they try to hurt me. In the past, I could be fairly sure that most of what we faced couldn't overpower me. I knew that in the end I could probably keep us both safe. These men….I can't defend myself from them."

Arthur softened, releasing a sigh of his own as he threw an arm over Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, that's what your friends are for. This is a battle that we can fight for you." The king wasn't stupid. He had come prepared for this meeting. His most trusted knights were waiting for them inside the council chambers, mingled among the nobles and other knights that sat on his council. He had also made sure that each of the knights came armed. He himself had his sword strapped to his side.

He hoped he wouldn't need to use it.

The warlock smiled up at Arthur, looking a little more at ease.

"Ready?"

A nod and Arthur had the guards throw the doors open.

…..

 _Well this could be going better._

Merlin watched, standing a way back from the table, as the nobles and knights gathered there shot to their feet, shouting and yelling. They shouted at each other, one or two brave ones at Arthur, but many turned on Merlin.

The not-so-secret warlock found himself backing up a few steps, eyes wide with alarm. He tried to remind himself that he had faced worse than this, but he wasn't used to being in the limelight. He just didn't know what to do, how to react, or how to even deal with the fierce hate that for the first time was directed right to his face. He had always fought from the shadows. This was Arthur's realm, not his.

The king was fighting now to get order, the anger at their reaction clear in his face, especially since he could see that it was clearly frightening Merlin, who had already been terrified at the whole thing. The round table knights were also trying to get order, but having no more success than the king was.

As Arthur glanced over at his friend, regret and frustration and worry flaring in his chest, he was struck by the difference in Merlin. Apparently, put the all-powerful warlock in front of people and he seemed far more like the frightened child that Arthur sometimes viewed him as before he knew the truth. Merlin had been hiding for so long, had been so happy about his upcoming freedom, and so frightened of what this particular day would bring…. Arthur found a deep sorrow penetrating his heart that it had turned out like this. He forcibly turned his attention back to his shouting council, once more trying to get them to sit down and shut up.

In all the chaos, only Merlin noticed as one of the older knights rounded on him and started walking towards him, threatening and growling at him. The warlock backed up rapidly, only to find his back hitting a pillar. Indecision reigned in his mind. Use his magic, defend himself? Create more enemies by doing so? Or let the man hurt him, let himself seem weak?

His hesitation cost him any chance to act, the knight now looming over him.

Merlin was distantly aware of Arthur turning and seeing the problem, starting to head in their direction, trying to shout for the knight to stop, but the knight couldn't hear him over the others. Merlin braced himself as the knight raced a fist, only to stare in shock as the large man was shoved back with fierce strength.

A familiar head of hair suddenly blocked his vision and Merlin found himself sagging a little with relief as he realized that Gwaine had moved in between the two.

The knight was glaring in fury at the older one and when the older knight shifted to move around Gwaine to get to Merlin, the secretly noble knight placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. The older knight, as experienced as he was, paused at this action.

Gwaine's reputation as one of the best swordsmen in Albion, enough to rival Arthur even, had spread far and wide in Camelot – and it was well earned. It was also well known that Gwaine was extremely protective of Merlin and wouldn't hesitate to kill for him.

The knight backed off, hands raised.

Seeing that his friend was no longer in immediate danger, Arthur turned his attention back to stopping the shouting, frustrated that he was still having no luck.

Large hands suddenly slammed down on the table, a strong voice bellowing, "ENOUGH!"

Complete silence fell as even his friends turned to stare at Percival in shock. For his part, the huge knight merely inclined his head in Arthur's direction and said softly, "Sire."

Fighting to keep the grin off his face, Arthur thanked him. However, before he could order everyone to sit down, one brave and foolish noble spoke up. "Sire, even if magic is allowed once more, the ban lifted – which I'm not convinced is wise – having _Merlin_ as your adviser on magic is foolish. We all know the boy to be incompetent and, frankly Sire, rather stupid."

Arthur's eyes flashed with rage, Merlin feeling that fierce desire to just _run_ build in him once more. Just as he couldn't fight it anymore, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Gwaine now stood by his side instead of in front of him, protective and reassuring. He bent down and whispered in his ear, "Merlin, you need to show off. Like right now." The warlock glanced up at Gwaine, a little confused.

The noble continued, not noticing the reactions his words were sparking. "He could not possibly be powerful enough, be _enough,_ to properly protect you, guide you, and to defend Camelot."

Merlin finally snapped. He had spent the last decade giving up _everything_ to protect these ungrateful, prejudiced people and for someone to assume that he simply wasn't enough….it was too much for even him to take.

Arthur opened his mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by his manservant, words sharp with his own fury. " _Excuse me?"_

All turned to look at the warlock and saw a very different side of Merlin than had been obvious just a moment before. He stood tall and strong, authority and power clear in his form. He moved forward, eyes flashing gold. "I've been playing with the weather since before I could walk."

Eyes were drawn up towards the ceiling in shock as actual storm clouds began to gather _in the room._ Even Gaius hadn't seen Merlin display his power so openly before and throughout the room jaws dropped open in shock.

Merlin quickly commanded their attention again. "I have defended Arthur, and Camelot, in secret for years. In the process, I have beaten trained and very powerful sorcerers and sorceresses – including the likes of Nimeuh, Sigan, and even Morgana."

Wind began to whip around in the room. "I have wielded the power of life and death."

The floor began to shake beneath them. "I manipulate time with more ease than I speak."

The torches around the room flared up, gathering above their heads, twisting and writhing until the shape it took was clear – the Pendragon symbol. "I am Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth."

Finally, everything went dead silent. Merlin stood there, just as unassuming and humble as before, all signs of magic around the room gone. "And all of that power has been dedicated to your king. I am his to command as he will, his loyal and humble servant till the day I die."

Stillness and silence reigned.

The king stared at him, emotions whirling in his gut. He was stunned, touched, and so proud of his manservant turned best friend and brother. Finally getting passed his shock, he moved forward, clasping Merlin's shoulder firmly. He offered him a soft smile of pride and reassurance, before turning around so the nobles and knights could see him as well.

"I trust Merlin above all else. He has made great sacrifices for Camelot, often without any support or reward. We owe him so much more than we could ever repay, but we can give him his freedom and a measure of peace. I intend to do so."

….

"Merlin, I think you've been holding out on us." Gwaine drawled, as he sauntered up to his friend after the council meeting.

The warlock looked at Gwaine, amused and rather confused. "What do you mean?"

"That display earlier was impressive. But surely you can do more than that."

Merlin's jaw dropped. " _What?"_ Feeling a little miffed, the warlock crossed his arms over his chest. "I could set you on fire, if it makes you feel better."

Gwaine just grinned. "What I mean is - if you can do all that, then surely you can help me prank the princess tomorrow."

Merlin snorted suddenly, a laugh breaking through his shock. "Gwaine, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"No, it's a _brilliant_ idea. Come _on_ , you can't just use your magic to scare the living daylights out of those dusty old relics. Have some fun every once in a while!"

Merlin slowly let a smirk grow on his face. "What's the plan?"


	5. Rumors and Bullies

**Hey all! Sorry it has been so long since I posted. My muse fled the second I finished writing the last chapter. Luckily, I cornered her again and bribed her with lots of chocolate and she decided to help me out!**

 **This is not the pranks chapter. I may write that, I may not – it depends on if I come up with a good enough idea! This chapter takes place probably several months after the last, when Merlin's magic has been announced to Camelot as a whole and they are now dealing with the transitions and everything that comes along with that. I don't explain it here, but Merlin is still Arthur's manservant for now because they are working on the transition and Merlin's movement to court warlock or adviser on magic or whatever is going to wait until it's all finished.**

 **Also, in this AU verse, Morgana didn't steal Merlin's magic.**

 **Also, I reference Merlin having his own chambers now. I will probably go back and write a chapter for this, but just know for now that Arthur gifted Merlin with his own chambers, in preparation for his upcoming role as court warlock/adviser/whatever.**

 **Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Please review! I do so love reading them, even if I don't have time to respond! Thanks!** **J**

Merlin had known that things wouldn't be easy even after his magic was revealed to all of Camelot. He had known that having the ban lifted wouldn't fix people's attitudes. But the warlock had found that knowing something was coming and then dealing with it once it came was very different.

There were many who were varying levels of unhappy about the change, ranging from vague suspicion to outright, very vocal disagreement. Many of the older knights and advisers remained suspicious and unhappy about the lift of the ban.

To be fair, there were a lot of people who were accepting of the change as well. Many remembered the time before the purge, when magic was a part of life in Camelot, and were happy to have it back.

But as more and more of Merlin's story became known, even some of that group started to be wary of him. He heard the rumors, even when people tried so hard to avoid him. The whispers seemed to spring up every time he turned his back, every time he entered a room. Even those without cruel intent enjoyed talking about and considering the rumors.

Merlin sighed as he sat in the armory, polishing Arthur's armor. He normally didn't like chores, but recently they had become a welcome distraction. Or at least it had been until several other servants had entered the armory and begun talking – not realizing he was there. At first, the topic was general gossip, but, as so often seemed to be the case, conversation turned towards the hot topic of the month.

"You know he was _born_ with magic? I heard he's not even _human_."

"Human or not, he's dangerous! Have you heard that he just blasted half of the enemy army away?"

"I'm not sure that's true. Honestly, you'd think the king would have higher standards. He hasn't even been trained. At least when Nimeuh was here serving Uther, she had been trained for many years."

"I can't even look at him! To think he was deceiving the royal court that whole time and the king still let him stay!"

Merlin finally just dropped the rag on the table and put the armor back. He would come back and finish it when the armory was empty. Not caring that he was going to scare the living daylights out of the servants who thought they were alone, he stood and walked out the door.

As he moved down the hallway, his mind turned the problem over and over. The rumors sometimes weren't the worst part. People would talk, but that would pass in time. It was the fear and the anger that bothered him most. Some people were genuinely afraid of him and Merlin hated it. Others reacted with anger instead of fear – a particular few knights came into mind with that thought.

Merlin, for the most part, had just kept out of the way, letting people talk as they wanted and even act towards him how they wanted, but several knights had nearly crossed the line. Merlin wanted to be friends with people, he didn't want them to be afraid of him, but he had never been a pushover and he wasn't going to stand by and let them beat him. A few knights had tried and Merlin had quickly shown them that was a bad idea.

He hadn't told Arthur.

He knew the king would be furious, but Arthur had enough to worry about in trying to change the law without worrying about his friend – who could take care of himself.

Of course, that's when Merlin felt hands at his back, shoving him hard. Merlin hit the ground, quickly turning himself over so he could see his attackers. It was the same two knights from before and Merlin barely restrained a sigh.

Before he could speak, one of the knights looked at him, a mockingly thoughtful look on his face. "So if this thing isn't human, what would its position in court be?"

Merlin scowled at them. "I am completely human, thank you." _I think_. "Now leave me alone. I won't just sit here and let you hurt me."

The knights ignored him and the second one answered the first, "Well, I think, Sir Robert, that would make it the king's pet."

Merlin began to push himself to his feet. This wasn't new either – at least not from these two – and he wasn't going to just sit here and listen to them make conjectures about his humanity. He was many things, but he was not Arthur's _pet_.

A hard kick to the side had Merlin on the ground again with a surprised cry of pain and he felt his magic burst to the surface, preparing to defend him. He had already warned them once – he wasn't in the mood to warn them again.

They were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "Enough." One of the older knights that Merlin didn't know very well marched up to the small group. He ignored his fellows and instead stood over Merlin, reaching out a hand in an offer to pull him up. Relief filled the warlock – he wasn't going to have to hurt these men and just maybe he had another ally.

He reached up and grabbed the offered hand. That's when he felt something come down on his wrist and heard the soft _snick_ of something being closed.

The pain was immediate. It wasn't the worst he had ever felt, but it was a continuous thread running through the back of his mind, even as felt a terrible burst of panic. He couldn't feel his magic. It was gone.

Merlin looked at his wrist with wide eyes. There was a bracelet there now. It had no seams that he could see, no way that he could easily remove it.

The knights' laughter brought his attention back up to them. "That should make _this_ easier." One of them held up a hand, in which a dog collar was tightly clenched in his hand. Merlin paled, opening his mouth to protest only to get backhanded hard immediately.

"Pets don't speak." One of the knights laughed and the other two joined him. Two knights knelt beside him, ignoring his struggles as they pinned him to the ground, allowing the third knight to fasten the collar around his neck, pulling it tight. Merlin choked, bucking against their hold, but to no avail. He was physically no match for these men and he couldn't use his magic.

He was truly helpless.

But still he struggled as they began to drag him down the hall, not making it easy for them. Unfortunately, they seemed to enjoy forcing him along, yanking on the collar they had fastened around his throat, pushing and pulling and kicking till he was bruised and bleeding. Distracted as he was, he didn't realize they were in the deserted throne room until he was pushed unceremoniously to the floor beside the throne.

"Just leave me alone." Merlin rasped out, the collar pulled so tightly around his neck that it made it difficult to breathe. All he earned was another backhand across the face. This time, though, they didn't stop, kicking him over and over, their laughter echoing around him.

It finally stopped when he let out a scream as a sharp, audible _crack_ reached their ears, the ankle a knight had just stomped on clearly broken.

Merlin fought to remain conscious as one of the knights knelt beside him and thread a rope through a loop in the collar, tying it firmly, then tied the other end to one of the feet of Arthur's throne.

"Ah, now it knows its place. Looks like a proper pet now, right? Perhaps the king will take a liking to this arrangement."

Footsteps echoed through the room, fading as the doors were closed. Finally alone, Merlin attempted to rise, only to fall back down immediately. Even with the beating, he knew he shouldn't feel this weak….ah. _My magic_.

Merlin had long suspected that his body relied on his magic as much as it relied on blood or bone and it looked like he was beginning to get a confirmation of that. He felt _ill._ It wasn't just a cold or a flu, it was deep inside him, like his very soul was aching.

Something, finally, snapped in the young warlock. It was too much. He had suffered so much in his time in Camelot, but had always forged forward, hoping for a better time. Was this all he had to look forward to? The last few months had been the most excruciating of his life as some he had once called friends shunned him because of how he had been born, something that he had used to save their lives over and over again.

He tried to be fair in his thoughts – it was also some of the happiest of his life as he and Arthur had become closer than ever, as all he had done had come to light, as he had finally been able to step out of the shadow. He didn't have to be alone anymore and he loved it.

But this….this was misery. He wasn't safe in his own home, from those he was supposed to fight beside, those he had protected and nearly died for. He had become nothing more than a pet.

Merlin let out a sob, curling on his side as best he could with his aching body, hiding his face in his arm as the tears slid down his face.

…..

Arthur sighed. He seemed to do that a lot when it came to his servant and even with all that had been revealed, it hadn't eased. The boy was always late, but this was ridiculous.

"Sire, I know Merlin has a tendency to be late, but he was looking forward to this. I'm…concerned." Leon admitted.

Arthur had gathered with his closest knights, all waiting in his chambers for Merlin, so they could go to the tavern together. It wasn't often that the group got to relax these days and they all needed it, none more than Merlin himself. Merlin had been ridiculously excited about the whole thing and the more Arthur thought about it, the more he agreed with Leon.

Something wasn't right.

"Alright. Let's go look for the idiot."

…

Arthur had long passed concerned. No one had seen Merlin for hours and Merlin wasn't in any of his normal spots. The training field, the armory, Gaius' chambers – nothing.

Finally, Arthur had begun checking every room he could think of, even beyond the normal ones. The knights had done their own search of other sections of the castle and all had rejoined here. There was just one more corridor to search before they would have to take their search outside of the castle. Arthur threw the doors to the throne room open and scanned the room immediately.

 _Merlin._

Arthur was running before he had even fully registered what he had seen, calling Merlin's name frantically. "Elyan, fetch Gaius, _now_!" Arthur barked, even as he dropped to his knees beside his limp friend.

Merlin was in bad shape. He had clearly been beaten – Arthur's thoughts stopped, his mind blank, nothing but an empty shock. _Is that a dog collar?_ The king scanned the rest of Merlin's body, picking up details that told him more about what had happened. A rope connected the collar to the foot of his throne. A bracelet, with runes etched into it, around Merlin's wrist. Merlin's foot resting at an odd angle. Tear tracks on his friend's cheeks.

In an instant, Arthur's shock turned to fury. He turned blazing eyes up to look at the knights who looked equally shocked and angry. "Find out who did this." He snarled, livid. Leon inclined his head, the others falling into step behind him as they rushed out of the room.

Arthur didn't spare even half a thought for the men that would be lucky to be alive if the knights found them while still so angry.

The king instantly went to work, fingers gentle as he unfastened the collar from around Merlin's neck, tossing it to the side. Still with more care and softness than many thought him capable of, Arthur pulled Merlin's head and shoulders into his lap. He was wary of moving Merlin too much, unsure of how severe the damage was, but this little bit he would allow himself.

He didn't even realize that he was carding his fingers through Merlin's hair soothingly.

Someone had forced a dog collar around Merlin's neck and tied him to a throne like he was some sort of _pet._ They had beaten him. And, from the looks of that bracelet, they had blocked his magic – otherwise this never would have happened. They had made Merlin _cry._

They were dead.

If the knights didn't kill them, Arthur would. As much as he teased Merlin for being a girl, the warlock was the strongest man the king knew. Anyone who could treat him badly enough that it would drive him to tears deserved…...

The king was pulled from his dark thoughts by a familiar, worried voice. "Sire? Merlin?!"

The old physician dropped to his knees beside Merlin's still form, frowning as he took the damage and stiffening as he saw the bracelet around his ward's wrist. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He didn't show up to meet us for the tavern this evening and when we went looking for him…"

Gaius's brow was furrowed as he gazed down at the bracelet. "This must be removed first."

"Is that blocking his magic?"

Gaius nodded, sighing. "Yes, but for Merlin, it's not that simple."

It was Arthur's turn to sigh. "Of course not."

"Arthur, you have learned by now that Merlin's magic is a part of him. This bracelet is doing far more than blocking his magic, it's making him ill. You wouldn't be able to feel it, but as I once practiced magic, I can. It's an illness that goes far deeper than his just his body. It's like his very soul is ill. His body is failing him."

Arthur felt a burst of panic in his chest that he worked hard to stamp down. "What do we do?"

"I believe if we remove the bracelet, Merlin's magic will take care of it." Gaius glanced at Arthur. "I know magic isn't fully legal yet, sire, but I will need it to open the bracelet."

Arthur nodded vigorously. "Of course. Do what you need to."

Needing no more invitation, Gaius whispered a few words, eyes flashing gold, and the bracelet popped open.

Immediately, Merlin took a breath far deeper than the shallow, pained ones he had been taking before. While he still didn't look well, some color came back into his face and something about him seemed more settled and relaxed than it had earlier.

"I think his ankle is broken, Gaius." Arthur commented, voice nearly dripping with relief at the clear change in his friend.

The physician made an unhappy sound of agreement. He gently moved Merlin's foot, hiding a wince at the pained moan from his ward. Once the bone was aligned, a few more whispered words, another flash of golden eyes, and the ankle was healed.

Gaius would have continued, but was clearly exhausted and had no choice but to stop. "Forgive me, sire. I'm afraid I don't have the energy I once did."

"It's okay, Gaius. This is already better than he would have had a few months ago."

"His ankle will be tender for a few days still and he'll be sore, but he should be okay. I would suggest we move him to his chambers. He will rest more easily there."

Arthur took the hint and gently lifted Merlin in his arms, making a mental note to force some food down his friend's throat. He was far too light, the idiot.

…

Arthur sat on his throne, looking every bit the powerful king he was. As he waited for his faithful knights to drag the offenders into the throne room, he considered the man standing off to the side between Gaius and Gwaine.

Merlin was leaning ever so slightly against Gwaine for support, his ankle still hurting him. He looked tired, though better than he had the last few days. The conversation regarding the attack had been rough, but needed. After a lot of threatening, prying, and eventually pleading, Arthur had gotten Merlin to tell him more of what had been happening, beyond even this one event, as bad as it had been.

Arthur had fiercely reminded Merlin that he didn't have to do this alone anymore, then promptly threatened to stick him in the stocks for a solid week if he kept something like this from him again. Merlin had been exasperated, but grateful.

Arthur hadn't even teased him for the tears after the king had gently refuted each of the stupid rumors that had been circulating. Merlin truly was turning them all into girls, Arthur thought with fondness, letting his lips quirk into a small smile at the thought.

He was dragged back to the present when the three knights were finally shoved to their knees on the floor of the throne room, each pale and bruised. Merlin's faithful friends had not been overly gentle while bringing them in, which suited Arthur just fine.

"Sire, why – "

Arthur didn't let him get even a third word in. "Enough! You don't get to speak here." He growled. "You attacked and humiliated a member of the royal household. My most trusted advisor and best friend!"

He noticed Merlin straighten a little in surprise at the open admission, a smile beginning to brighten his face. He kept his focus on the men in front of him, only acknowledging to himself that he knew how much he owed Merlin. An open admission of friendship was the least he could do for his friend.

Arthur was quiet a moment, letting the knights stew before continuing. "By removing his magic, you also removed Camelot's greatest line of defense." He sounded thoughtful, but the anger was a constant undercurrent that none could truly miss. "If we had been attacked before Merlin was freed, people could have died. _Technically_ , I could execute you for treason."

The three knights looked up at him, about to protest, but all were silenced by a fierce glare.

Arthur took a deep breath and continued. "I want you to understand why you aren't being executed. If it were up to me, I'd leave you alone in a room with some of Merlin's friends. I know at least Gwaine would happily beat you all to death. However, for all his power, Merlin is one of the kindest and most forgiving men I have ever known. He requested that your lives be spared."

Arthur glared at them again. "He also requested that your punishments be light, but I'm afraid that I cannot give him. I will not go to battle with men I cannot trust. Honor and nobility – shown by your actions – is what matters to me and you have shown that you have neither. You are each hereby stripped of your knighthoods and banished from Camelot."

Satisfied, Arthur dismissed the three men, who were dragged out of the room. He caught Merlin's gaze and hoped his friend understood why he had done what he did. He hoped, somehow, that Merlin recognized how much he was appreciated and cared for by his friends.

Ultimately, it didn't matter what others thought. They would come around or they wouldn't. Those who mattered were standing by him.

Based on the bright smile that Merlin flashed him, Arthur thought he understood.


End file.
